Dear Mea
by Popular Trash
Summary: This Journal belongs to: -M, If lost, please return to: rm 202 in the Biology Wing. Thanks!
1. January 6, 2009

I know I said I was working on another story, and I am, but this is just going to be a bunch of random journal entries about a character -M. Updating will be whenever I get the chapters typed up. So far I have a few written and 3 ish typed. I have to much stuff in my head =/

- - -

January 6, 2009

- - -

Dear Diary,

No, I am not calling you Diary. It's so, cliche. What shall I call you. Bob? =] no you are not an imaginary friend. Mary? No you are more than quite contrary. Hmm this is harder than I thought.

Mea

I think Mea will work. Like 'Mia' but with my initials instead. Seeing as you _are_ mine and all.

Dear Mea,

Much better.

Well the whole reason I am starting this diary, no- journal. Less kid-ish.

Wow I'm as add in writing as I am when I talk

Anyways, so I met this guy- I know, it always starts this way- but I'm different I promise! I was in the wine store buying wine of all things for Laura I personally hate wine. Beer is good, liquor is better, and wine is just -bad-

So I was bumming around the store having no idea what I was looking for and not paying attention, and I ran right into this guy. I was -so- embarrassed. Especially since he was way cute. So I, being the awesome person I am, stuttered some sort of apology before proceeding to turn bright red and making a total fool of myself.

He kind of gave me this look like he couldn't believe I had just run into him. He rudely told me to watch where I was going and walked off.

I just about died When I heard his accent. I mean, come on, what girl doesn't like a guy with an accent. If he had turned around he would have seen me staring at him totally smitten -yes I say words like smitten- His British accent almost made me ignore the fact that he was rude to me.

-almost-

Whatever I thought. Guys suck and are always rude to me. I mean just cause I'm in college and have boobs doesn't mean I'm easy and can be walked all over. College guys just don't appreciate smart girls. They want ones that party.

Maybe I shouldn't generalize all rude guys into that category. I mean, I _did_ run into him, well walk. I wasn't literally running.

So not only was he cute and had a British accent, but he was also well dressed. I mean, this is a college town, no one around here wears a suit. Especially when buying wine. But I shouldn't judge. Maybe he -really- wanted some wine?

So I totally sneaked looks at him while attempting to find a wine for Laura Which was not going very well as I know nothing about wines, especially the kind you cook with.

I must have looked totally hopeless because I had just pulled my phone out to convey said hopelessness to Laura when the guy came over. Yes totally hot guy came over, to -me- and asked me what kind of wine I needed.

To good to be true right? I told him I had no idea what I was looking for, that my roommate needed a wine for cooking with. He walked me over to the opposite side of the store, while laughing at my hopelessness I might add, and proceeded to point out a few different kinds of wines. I picked a middle priced wine, I mean I couldn't look poor, but I couldn't afford the one he said was the best. I thanked him and said bye before he went off to buy more wine.

More wine. I mean he bought -more- wine. Did I mention that he was cleaning the store out. He must have -really-wanted some wine.

I bought the wine and left having no reason to stay and stare at the cute guy. Oh well right? That's how things always go for me. I didn't even catch his name.

So I think this was a good first journal entry. Nice and long =] Maybe I will actually write in this thing. At least when interesting things happen to me

-M


	2. January 21, 2009

I don't own Sanctuary or any of the Sanctuary characters

Here is chapter 2.

- - -

January 21, 2009

- - -

Dear Mea,

Wow, I thought I might actually write in you. Well, I guess two weeks isn't -that- bad. It's probably a record.

Nothing much has happened around here. Some weird things in the news, but that is about it.

Laura, my roommate, broke up with her boyfriend James two weeks ago – actually right after I got back from the wine store so my cute guy story was totally overshadowed by the big break up- and has been bumming around the house. We spent the first week hitting up the bars to make her feel better, and now I have more trips to the wine store in the past week then I have ever been before. I would be worried for her if I wasn't looking forward to maybe running into that guy again.

You remember the British guy right? Cute, loves wine, -wine guy- Well Laura knows I hate wine, she's probably wondering why I keep volunteering to go for her.

A girl can dream

-right?

Life goes on with out cute British guys. Classes suck, as always, but I got an internship, which is awesome for me because it doubles as an Independent Study class, with Dr. Chainey.

He is the head of the Ecology department, which I want to also go into, so it's a win win situation for me. He is very blunt and absolutely hilarious. So it's not -too- bad working for him like non stop.

Anyways, I should be sleeping right. I have to be up in like 5 hours to help Dr. Chainey with an experiment!

-M


	3. February 17, 2009

I don't own Sanctuary or any of the Sanctuary characters

Chapter 3 =] I am going to try and spread these posts out some so I can have updates before I post my new and awesome story, Shadow of the Crow. Which should be done. soon ish. I hope. I hope ya'll like it =]

- - -

February 17, 2009

- - -

Dear Mea

I know it's been a month since my last entry. I had you a month and a half and only written 3 times -including this entry!- At least I am trying to write, right? kudos to me =] The last time I had a journal/diary I think I was, maybe 10. And then I don't think it lasted long.

Anyways, I just wanted to let you know I saw the wine guy again! And not in the wine store! I had totally given up on seeing him again. Laura got back with James, so my excuse to go to the wine store was gone, so so was my hope of seeing him again.

-I am -not- going to start drinking wine as a reason to see a guy again-

So I like literally ran into him again. I had gotten caught up in my work for Dr. Chainey. We are studying environmental affects on salamanders. The little guys are so cute! I named them all and Dr. Chainey just laughed at me.

Oh, but back to wine guy! I was caught up in my lab work, so when I realized what time it was, I had to race to class. So I was running down the halls so I could make my lecture on time. As I was running down the hall a guy was stepping out of an office and I ran right into him! I dropped my bag and would have fallen if the the guy hadn't dropped his stuff and caught -me-!

Talk about your cliche damsel in distress. I can't help it that I'm clumsy. And have no sense of time. And no sense of my surroundings. And run down hallways.

So there I was late and out of breath staring up at wine guy! He just looked down at me all casual like he did this all the time. I expected him to be rude or something. I mean, I did run into him and knocked all of his stuff on to the floor. I would be pissed.

And this was the second time I ran into him. Not that I expected him to remember or anything.

I turned red and stuttered an apology, -again- Wine guy helped me stand before saying it was no problem and collecting his things from the floor.

All I could do was mumble another apology and something about being late for class. I handed him the rest of his papers before grabbing my bag and taking off down the hallway again. Before I turned the corner I couldn't help but turn back and see if he was still there. He wasn't.

I couldn't believe it! Wine guy, again! What a way to get someone's attention right?

I wonder what he was doing on campus? I had never seen him here before. And I can't remember whose office he was coming out of before I ran into him. I guess I should be more observant.

-M

I was totally late to class, by the way.


	4. February 23, 2009

I don't own Sanctuary or any of the characters

grumpypirate~ thanks for the reviews! I appreciate them!

Dubbers~ I'm glad you like this story. And it's not finished. I didn't even notice that it said complete! I checked when I saw your review. Thanks! It should be fixed now.

Here is chapter 4, enjoy

- - -

February 23, 2009

- - -

Dear Mea,

So I have another interesting little tid bit of info for you. I found out Wine Guy's name! And Why he was on Campus the other day. No I am not a stalker. I think it's fate.

A few days after I ran into him, literally, I saw him coming out of the Head of Biology's office. I was talking to Heather -another one of Dr. Chainey's interns that I work with- and he smiled at me. At least, I'm going to assume he was smiling at me. Heather saw who I was smiling at and went on some rant about him being this mysterious stranger who is showing up in all the biology professors offices and how cute he was, etc. It was interesting to know that he was seeing all the different professors but it didn't give me much information that I didn't know already. Like his name! I really wanted to know!

Then yesterday, Laura came in after class telling me about this guest lecturer in one of her classes. A Dr. Nick. She went on about how hot he was and smart. -I should have connected the dots but whatever- And she how she didn't pay any attention to his lecture because she was so distracted. She's hopeless like that. Even though she has a boyfriend, any hot guy has her attention.

But back to me. Today I was walking to my car after class, not really paying too much attention to what was going on around me when I thought I saw Wine Guy walk into a lecture hall ahead of me. I figured since I was done with classes for the day and the lecture hall _was_ on the way to my car, it wouldn't hurt to step into another class and see if it was him or not.

So I -oh-so-casually- walked into the lecture hall and stood in the doorway, out of the way of the students walking in, but where I had a good view of the front of the room. And, you guessed it, Wine Guy was standing in the front next to the computer talking to who I assumed was the professor. I had to stay and figure out who he was!

Unfortunately the class was full and since the professor had started talking I couldn't take a seat in the font without Wine Guy seeing me for sure. I wasn't ready to seem like a total stalker! So I moved and leaned to against the back wall near the door. I wanted to be semi comfortable, cause I had no idea what he was going to lecture on, I hoped it wasn't boring. When he walked into the middle of the front, the whole class went silent. A very nifty thing to be able to do in a college class.

Then he called -me- by name! He asked me to close the doors. But by name!So not only did he see me in the back of the room, but he knew who I was! Oh and the -entire- lecture hall just stared at me because the guest speaker had singled -me- out and they knew I wasn't in this class. -It was a fairly small lecture class- I could only nod and turn red before I closed the doors. Then I figured he knew I was there so I sat on one of the aisle steps about half down the room.

He introduced himself as Dr. Nick Templar. _He_ was the guest lecturer that Laura was talking about. He was cute, and hot, and smart, and everything that Laura had gushed about. He was lecturing about DNA and Genes or something. I could totally understand why Laura couldn't pay attention to his lecture now. And his accent. Wow.

When he was done, I mad a quick exit so he couldn't single me out again. I blended in with the students and walked out. He was cute and all, but after running into him twice already, I didn't know if I could handle another embarrassing meeting. Like me showing up in a class that I wasn't in. That he just happened to be lecturing in. Although that -was- purely coincidence that I saw him.

But at least I know his name now. He is no longer Wine Guy, but Dr. Templar, Nick =]

Man I'm crushing hard on this mysterious guy.

But, he is a guest lecturer here, so Dr. Chainey should now something about him. I will have to ask him tomorrow in the lab.

Well, Laura is calling, dinner must be ready. I shall write again the next time something interesting happens. Hears to hoping it involves Wine Guy Dr. Nick Templar =]

-M


	5. February 26, 2009

I don't own Sanctuary or any of the characters

Chapter 5, enjoy!!

- - -

February 26, 2009

- - -

Dear Mea,

I don't think I've mentioned this to you before, but I drive a motorcycle. Yeah. It's awesome. My uncle had one he was rebuilding and I fell in love with it. So he got a smaller one that was my size! And helped me build it. Well it was more like him attempting to show me how to build it but doing most of the work cause I was totally clueless. I love my bike, but I am clueless when it comes to cars and engines. It goes right over my head.

So any ways, back to what my point is. I have discovered that most people are really stupid drivers. Just cause I'm on a motorcycle doesn't mean you can cut me off or ride all up on my ass. That's what causes accidents. So I'm heading to campus to work on another experiment with the salamanders. We got a new one buy the way. I named him Nick. Yes after wine guy.

It gets more embarrassing. Trust me.

So I almost get hit by a car. It was a -really- nice black car with tinted windows, very suspicious if you ask me. I hit the brakes and almost ended up eating pavement for breakfast. A great way to start the day. So I find a place to park near the lab. It's an awesome perk when you have a bike. You can park in those spots that are too small to fit a car but are annoyingly big.

I was pissed. I practically stalked to the lab, only stopping to grab some coffee from the general office. Thank god for the perks of working on Campus. Free coffee. I walked into the office I shared with Heather and dropped my stuff off, before heading to the lab. I thought it was odd that Heather wasn't in there. She was usually dead on her feet and chugging coffee to wake up when I get in.

I found out why when I walked into the lab. There was Dr. Chainey, Heather, and Dr. Templar. In the lab. Currently laughing over the names of the salamanders. Yeah and I named one after Nick, the Wine guy, And Heather knew this. Then they all turned to look at me. As I turned red. Very red.

I thought I would die on the spot it was so embarrassing! So we all got introduced and Dr. Chainey dragged Dr. Templar to his office to talk about, well I'm not exactly sure what they talked about. Then Heather began grilling me on how I knew Dr. Templar. Apparently he came in to the office that morning, less than ten minutes before I did, asking for me. By name. I was shocked for sure. I still don't know how he knew my name. But I didn't get to talk with him. By the time he left Chainey's office Heather and I were absorbed in our work and we didn't even see him leave.

I really have to pay more attention to these things! And I really want to know why he asked for me by name. Damn, now I am more curious. What if he is some creepy stalker guy. But he is a Dr., of something. And giving lectures here on campus. And all the professors seem to like him enough.

Maybe I am totally overreacting. Maybe he just wanted to warn Chainey about how clumsy I am. But he already knows that. I don't know!

Now I'm confusing myself

Well that's all for my exciting day. Not really. The rest was just my standard everyday happenings.

Except for all the looks I seem to be getting from all the TA's and lab assistants. And Female professors. Word spreads fast I guess.

-M


	6. March 2, 2009

I don't own Sanctuary or any of the characters

Chapter 6, enjoy!!

- - -

March 2, 2009

- - -

Dear Mea,

So I didn't think it was possible, but I have managed to develop an even bigger crush on Dr. Nick Templar. And I have the -MOST- awesome news ever!

Yeah I know. I think I have just about dedicated this journal to him. All my entries are about him. I can't help that he has been the most interesting thing to happen in, well, just about forever.

Well, yesterday, Chainey informed Heather and I that Dr. Templar would be a guest lecturer in his Ecology class that was today. I thought he was just into genetics because of his lecture that I sat in before. But he seems pretty well versed in everything biology related. I wish he had thought to tell us sooner. Not that I needed to prepare anything for the class, except maybe myself. I didn't want to come off as a crazy obsessed fan girl.

-Even though that is kind of how I am feeling-

But, now I know why He is here.

So being a TA for Chainey's class is, interesting. I hold study sessions and reviews for the class, as well as answer any questions the students might have. Chainey directed them, when the class first started, to take any problems they might have to Heather and I. Not him. This makes my life a little more stressful, but I knew it would be when I told Chainey I would TA his class.

And I do Like to tell people what to do. It is a strong suit of mine.

But back to the class today. I was sitting in one of the front seats like any other class. Heather and I chose to sit on opposite sides of the lecture hall so we could keep an eye on all the students, and to keep a crowd away from the aisles when people had questions. I had already set up the computer for Chainey, and just sat back down when a whole group of girls came up to me. Which was strange because there wasn't a test for another few weeks so I had no idea why a group that big was coming to me.

So I mentally prepared myself for any questions this group might have, going through what we had recently covered in class, in my head. But turns out, they had heard a rumor about Dr. Templar teaching today and just wanted to see if it was true. I confirmed their query, and they practically flew back to their seats, to I presumed, spread that the rumor was true.

Sure enough, after a few minutes, the lecture hall was no longer the quiet buzz as usual, but a loud mess of students not even bothering to stay remotely quiet. Heather at one point walked over to me just to make fun of everyone making a big deal about our 'big' guest lecturer.

But we couldn't say much. We -did- spend the first hour after we found out gossiping about it. Until Chainey practically kicked us out of the lab because we weren't getting our work done. I guess in hindsight, that's why he told us the day of, and not earlier. I know if he had told us earlier, we wouldn't have gotten any work done. As of, we are behind almost a day's work. But that just means more for later, because it was totally worth it.

So Chainey walks into the hall a few minutes before the class is set to start, as usual. Except this time he was followed by one totally fucking hot absolutely professional in every sense Dr. Templar. The room went from a dull roar to absolute quiet in a matter of seconds when he walked in. I think he enjoyed it too, because he got that cocky grin, the one he had while trying to explain wines to me.

Chainey introduced him, not that he needed to, and I then spent an hour listening to him talk about how genetics related to ecology, and that's about all I got. I am glad I record all the lectures. Not only for the fact that I can hear his voice again -totally not an obsessed fan girl- but so I can type up notes to hand out in my review session. Because I know all the girls are going to need it.

After he finished his lecture, he made an announcement. The reason for him being at this school, befriending the staff, and general wanderings around campus.

He was taking on a student to help in his research. He announced that this would be a huge opportunity. Like at least a year research experience, something I know I would kill to have. After this announcement, class finished, and I got bombarded by the students wondering how to get this research thing. Which I had no idea, so I had to tell each of them that I would email details later. More work for me.

Heather and I went to Chainey after everyone had left and pestered him the entire walk back to his office. Where he promptly shut the door in our faces. After telling us her would email us the details. Sometimes I really hate email.

But I have a chance at working with Dr. Templar! And know I know the reason he is here. And was talking to Chainey, so I might have a really good chance at this! Aside from the fact that he is totally hot, I heard from Chainey that he is really good at what he does and it would be a total career booster to work with him even for a short amount of time.

I have decided I need to get this internship! And I will.

Well I think this was the longest journal entry I have ever written. And now, for a sleepless night thinking about this opportunity.

-M


End file.
